Hilda Berg
Hilda Berg is a boss in Cuphead located northeast in Inkwell Isle One, in the boss level Threatenin' Zeppelin. She is a human-zeppelin hybrid that is fought while players fly in planes. Intro Hilda is first seen sitting on a cloud when she suddenly inhales it, turning her into a zeppelin with her arms, legs, and face. Strangely, she rides a unicycle in air. First Phase Hilda Berg flies up and down on the right side of the screen while small, purple, toy zeppelins appear from behind her to shoot a single bullet at players, which are sometimes able to be parried. She will attack every few seconds by laughing, which sends a physical onomatopoeia of her laughter (the word 'HA!') across the screen. Second Phase: Transformations & In-Between Hilda's second phase is arguably divided into 2 notable sections, defined by whether or not she's transformed. In this phase, Hilda Berg will begin using a new attack that will temporarily turn her into a zodiac constellation, each with its unique attacks. Transforming Section Hilda will inflate with a deep breath, propelling herself across and off the screen's left edge. She will reappear, moving backwards to the right side. In a cloud of smoke and stars, she transforms to use new attacks. Throughout this phase, Hilda will transform into one of three constellations, which are as follows: *'Taurus -' Hilda transforms into a huge horned bull made of clouds and stars. She still moves up and down, but instead spouting out "HA!", Hilda will swiftly jab her horns across the screen every few seconds, when the player is parallel to Hilda. She will always use her Taurus form the first time she transforms. *'Gemini -' Hilda turns into a set of cloud-wearing female twins that circle around a swirling crystal ball. They'll pause to raise their arms and make an incantation, summoning a spinning fireball vortex on the player's side of the screen. The vortex will launch a line of bullets while rotating, forcing players to maneuver around the fireball to avoid damage. The vortex disappears after rotating completely. *'Sagittarius -' Hilda becomes a masculine Centaur with a bow and arrow that will shoots a giant arrow across the screen. In addition, the arrow's launch sprouts a trio of stars that will home in on the player. This form is not available in Simple Mode. In-between Transformations After spending a long enough as a constellation form, Hilda will return to normal for a short time before transforming again. During this time: *Hilda starts creating and launching tornadoes at Cuphead and Mugman. These tornadoes will curve slightly towards the player, and disappear off-screen. *In addition to the purple toy zeppelins, new green-colored toy zeppelins appear, and in increasingly greater quantity. These toy zeppelins will fire 4 bullets at once in a crescent shape towards players. Final Phase At this point, Hilda appears to go crazy as she shudders and shakes, groaning in pain. The sky turns to night, and Hilda Berg swirls herself to become a massive crescent moon with her face. In this phase, she fills more than half the screen, giving players much less room to move around in. Intermittently Hilda's face will extend outward, grinning maniacally. While like this she cannot directly attack, but UFO's will come out from the hole where her face would be and attack with vertical laser beams. The different colors of UFO attack differently; Red UFO's wont attack until the player flies underneath, Gold UFO's attempt to attack just in front of a player. Finally, replacing the toy zeppelins are shooting star bullets that fly from right to left, at slow or fast speeds. Occasionally a pink one will appear. Trivia *It may be pure coincidence, but Hilda's hair seems to take inspiration from Betty Boop. *Her name is a pun on the infamous Hindenburg, a zeppelin that crashed in 1937. *The constellation transformations are a reference to the Noiman Cascade boss fight of Contra: Hard Corps *Hilda’s Final Phase form is similar to Hypnos from Capcom’s Three Wonders. **Her boss stage gameplay is also based on the shoot’em up mode of Three Wonders, Chariot. *Hilda appears in the World 1, even though she seems quite difficult. She is considered to be this world's hardest boss. **It could be said that Hilda is the 'final boss' of World 1, seeing as her battle is the first that introduces and uses planes, as well as have a wider variety of attacks/challenges than other bosses for World 1. Category:Female Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Inkwell Isle 1 Category:Male